Yearbook
by Takahashi
Summary: what people write in Inuyasha's yearbook


**_Inu-Yasha's yearbook._**

summary: Just what I think people would write in Inu-yasha's yearbook if he went to "my" school.

disclaimer:sadly, Naraku, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sonic and Co., and Team Rocket don't belong to me. (sniffles)I wish they did... WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! oh, and here! take Remus too! he's not mine either! (more tears)

_

* * *

_

**Krystia, A.K.A. Tia:** Hey SEXY! Miss you already dude! Hope you have a great summer kicking butt. YEAH!- Any-the-who call me some time k? Hey are you gonna go to the after the school year party thing, hope you go! Oh and tell Miroku and little Shippo I said HIIIII! See you when school's in again. Luv ya buddy!-  
P.S: I'd be happy to give a good fight next year!BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA...right...

**_Shade:_ ( dark seducive voice) Umm...hey I uhh...hope you have a kickass summer ...umm... kicking ass...or whatever you do in that era alone with Kagome or that Kikyou girl you talk about.(grin) You sly dog you. Umm, but y'know... if you get a little bored with them, give me call k?( insert phone number here)**

**xoxoxoxoxo Later, love Shade**

**P.S:And dude lay off the coke for a while...and coffee...in fact, lay off anything that has caffene or alcohol in it ...unless your upagainst that Naraku dude.Then you can go crazy on him.**

_**Jenn:**_ Hi. I don't really know you, but Kagome asked me to sign your planner, so... yeah. From what I've seen and heard of you (don't worry,I don't beleive the stupid rumors about you being a demon and shit, those who do are bleep idiots) you seem like a pretty cool guy, if a little violent with a propensity for hurling yourself into the ground whenever kagome tells you to sit, but ok, that's your prerogative.. But that's alright, i'm like that too. Except for the hurling myself to the ground part. It looks hard. And painful. I look foward to seeing you again next year... freshman...  
Jenn

P.S. ummm... do you throw yourself to the ground only when she says it, or can I do it too?

_**Rath:**_ ummm... you're a demon, right? Can I kill you?

_**Olya Olenka:**_ Dude, like... you yell too much,it's like you're always in trouble. I don't beleive in the shikon no tama, but if that's your thing, go for it. Along with the sitting thing. What is up with that, anyway? So if this "Naraku" dude doesen't end up killing you, see you next year. But please, no coke before noon, okay? I feel sorry for the poor janitors**. .-.-.**

Meow-the-be!

**_"Sonic":_** Have you seen Kiela? No? Good. HIDE MEEEEEE!

_**"Shadow":**_ I don't know you_**. Shadow.**_

_**Westley:**_ Yo, man... you suck... you're ugly, and your brotha's a fag. "this sesshoumaru" my ass. (snickers) ol' silver hair gets bossed around by a little girl, and gets beat up by another one. So sad. NOT!

**_Jordan :_** don't get beat up by girls, don't walk into dark alleyways, don't take your sword on school grounds(even if it's enchanted) and most of all, don't get killed! So I hope you have a good one. Don't poke yourself in the eye with a sharp stick. Don't drink coke... ever... Don't ah... nevermind. noone listens to me anyways.

**_Jesse:_**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

_**James:**_surrender now or prepare to fight

**_Meowth:_**Meowth, thats right!

_**Crys:**_ hey Inu! 'sup?Been great getting to know you this year and apart from the whole sitting thing... um yeah... Well have fun with Kagome over the summer finding that soul thingie. Stay safe though. I'll torture- I mean-see you next year! Heehee. Oh and remember NO RUM BEFORE NOON! (unless nessary)_** Crys**_

(A/N:Rum is coke)

_**Artimis:**_ Have fun over the summer k? Don't get into any fights- oh wait you're spending the summer with Kagome right>?... nevermind. Stay safe fighting baddies though. I'll be out finding my dad, a mister Remus J. Lupin. Look me up in the network if ya need any help. Have fun! Artie Black

**_Bideru:_** Tell **_S_**esshoumaru I'm coming for him, (cutesey voice) **_when he's sleeeping..._**

**_Naraku: I'm getting the shards b4 you... then I will kill you._**

_**Zareece a.k.a Z-Ree:** Inu-yasha, lemme tell you somtin', you don't have to give a shitake mushroom wha people say aight?If drinkin' coke make ya fell good den do dat homy-G dog...wait is that the sprite slowgon(slogan)?Wahevea! (Drinks a whole can soda, then coffee) WOOOHOOO!(smashes can and coffee glass on her head)YEEAAAHHH...owwwwwwww.(falls unconcious)_

**_Eclipse: _**fluffy is soooo hot. so are you but kagome's got you. sooo sad. well, I just would like you to know that I support you in your insane quest. good luck in getting free from that witch. poor hojo...(pities you and hojo)

_**Tara:**_ umm.. what shampoo do you and your brother use? I WANT SOMEEEEEEEEE!

**_Regina:_** Hi! You're that cutie from my math class! I didn't know we took gym together too! umm... are you ... single? oh! and why'd you dye your hair silver like that? i thought you were some old hippie! I like you better with black hair. If we date, you'd better dye your hair back to black for me. And you have to stop hanging around that Kagome chick so much, you'll catch her leprosy or whatever it is she has this week. And I really think you should stop hanging with that perv, miroku, and his overly violent and totally possessive "just a friend" Sango.

**_Gretchen: W_**hy am I even writing in your shmucky yearbook? I'll tell you why little freshman. It's because** I** am a senior, and you are a freshman, and I'm going to be famous so** I** have to practice **_my_** signature. **_Gretchen_**

**_Karen:_** Take that! and that! and that! Hiyah! wooh wageddywawoughbablahseyeeta! Eulaliaaaaaaaa! (dusts hands) teaches you to fight back, huh!

**_Edgar: _**Hope you don't burn in hell with kikyo!  
P.S. I lied, sorry

**_Dana: _**JoJo said: **_Bark bark bow wow wow arf bark whimper _**and want to know what that means dog boy.

_**Kiela:**_ Ummmm... do you know where Sonic went?I can't find him...Hey, be careful. Don't let your mind wander, it's too small to be out on it's own. Oh, btw, tell Miroku to keep his hands away from my ass before I break them. And tell "this Sesshoumaru'' he needs to keep his mouth shut or suffer the consequences. The very painful consequences. damn if he calls me a puny mortal one more time i swear i will-(walks away muttering graphicly accurate things about what she will do. )

**_Jaylarhyne: _**Hello. I am looking foward to seeing you in my classes next year. i have absolutely no clue what to say. oh... my... god... that's soooooooooo stupid sounding.

**_Julie: _**What's up, dawg? ask sesshykins if he's single couse man is he hot! AOW! umm.. so are you but Kag said you were off limits. too bad, huh?

**_Julez: _**Hi... umm... you scare me...

_**Morgan: **hi misser inuyasha im lerting to rite now! kagme sayded thatyou to come wisit me somelayer maybe... im hapy that youcoming i know my afabet! see qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxvcbnm doe are leffers an numbours 79846328975478458797893468907879437890434334 7412589632356897415912588745669852365412587 dey so preffyful. **(Translater: **_Hi mister Inu-Yasha! I'm learning to write now. Kagome told me that you said you would come and visit me sometime, maybe later. I'm happy that you are going to come /are coming. I know my alphabet now, want to see? qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxvcbnm those are letters. these are numbers.79846328975478458797893468907879437890434334 7412589632356897415912588745669852365412587 They are pretty)

**_Knuckles:_** hi... umm... nice... hair? 0.0?

Sesshoumaru next chap.

just so's ya kno..

Yarou – Bastard.

Ichigo – Strawberry.

Teme – A rude way of saying you. Often meaning bastard.

Torao – Tiger man.

Ayameko - Child of iris.

Ai – Love.

Hoshi – Star.

Yasou – Tranquil, calm.

Akira – Intelligent, smart.

Nagataka – Everlasting filial duty.

Yoru- Night


End file.
